


Five Word Prompts

by an_affleck



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send in requests. Anything goes.</p><p>This started on tumblr. If you wanna follow, it's an-affleck. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do It, I Dare You

Gotham City. (YN) was only one of its many criminals that roamed the streets at night when people were too scared to leave their houses, and sirens could be heard throughout the entire city.

Granted, the word “criminal” was a little over the top–she would never refer to herself as that. An outlaw at most. But (YN) was more of a sly fox really. Heck, perhaps even a mastermind, but _not_ a criminal. She was simply too smart for her own good. After all, it was her high IQ that had planted the idea of breaking into Wayne Enterprises into her head in the first place. Money was scarce and (YN) couldn’t deny herself of the temptation to steal from the richest–and not to forget most priggish–man in Gotham. It wouldn’t hurt Bruce Wayne to share some of his wealth with her. It wasn’t like he would notice a slight decrease in income on one of his bulging bank accounts anyway.

As Gotham was always busy and never quiet there was no point in tiptoeing to the entrance of the multi-storied Wayne Tower. (YN) was radiating confidence as she made her way to the glass door, her outfit complimenting her late night business. She wore all black: a tight-fitting jumpsuit and heels. If (YN) was going to heist some big cash might as well dress appropriately and look good doing it.

Her fingers tingled with anticipation when she wrapped them around the door handle. She had already managed to hack into the company’s security system from her apartment. If (YN) successfully shut it off, the door should be open. And it was. “Perfect.” She grinned and chuckled lowly while letting herself in. Now it was all about timing. (YN) didn’t have much time before whoever was responsible for guarding the building at night would notice that the system had been messed with.

She hurried to the staircase since the elevator would have made too much noise, and started making her way to the top.

Having studied the construction plan beforehand (YN) knew just where to go to reach Bruce Wayne’s office and the actual device of desire: his computer. Hacking into that was going to be a challenge. She had always gotten denied access whenever she had tried from home. Good thing (YN) loved personal challenges and couldn’t wait to get her hands on the keyboard. But first she had some more stairs to climb.

When (YN) arrived at the top floor she cursed under her breath and came to the conclusion that wearing high heels was the stupidest idea for breaking into a building that was a damn skyscraper. She was out of breath despite her small breaks and needed a moment to recover.  
“All right. Time to take from the rich and give to the poor,” (YN) mumbled while straightening herself before entering Bruce’s office. She closed the door quietly and crossed the room to take a seat behind the enormous desk. Her back was facing the windows that offered a breathtaking view over Gotham. (YN) however wasn’t impressed by it. Everything looked neat and tidy from way up high–even a city as filthy as the one she called home.

After stretching her fingers for dramatic effect, (YN) booted the computer and inserted her flash drive into the USB front port. Too bad she didn’t know about the alert Bruce Wayne had received on his phone as soon as the device had been turned on. (YN) started working her magic without any worries, typing away on the keyboard like she wasn’t meant to do anything else with her life. In fact, hacking other people was like an addiction to (YN). And every addiction worked to its victims disadvantage. She was no exception.

(YN)’s lack of constant vigilance got the best of her. She was so engrossed in accessing Bruce’s data that she didn’t perceive how someone was sneaking up on her. (YN) didn’t have to be on her guard when she was in the safety of her four walls. In her apartment she could just dive into other people’s business. (YN) lived alone. No one was there to interrupt her trance.

Out of nowhere, a hand snaked around her neck, pressing a sharp object to the skin beneath her chin. (YN) gasped. Her body was rigid with tension. The object could easily break her skin if she moved.  
“What do we have here?” A male voice said. (YN) gulped and leaned back into her chair as she felt the pressure of the blade against her neck increase but the man just followed her movements. “What are you doing in my office, hm?”

 _My?_ (YN) hadn’t recognized his voice at first, but now she was certain that it was Bruce Wayne himself standing behind her. She took a shaky breath and stammered, “N-nothing.” Bruce laughed and pulled the shiv away from (YN) before taking a step back. She got up and turned around carefully.

“The fuck? Who are you?” Bruce demanded, confused. He had expected to come face to face with a villain; the kind he normally had to deal with. The woman in front of him wasn’t even wearing a disguise.

“Maintenance?” (YN) smiled sheepishly, attempting to come across as seemingly innocent as possible. She had even hunched her shoulders.

Bruce snorted. “As if. How did you get in here?” he asked, (YN) however had her eyes fixed on the shiny silver object in his hand. “Where did you get that?” she whispered. Bruce quickly put the batarang he was holding away. She had recognized it as one of Batman’s belongings. “That’s none of your concern. You are the one that has some questions to answer,” he reminded her and narrowed his eyes.

“Make me.” (YN) smirked. She got her confidence back seeing how Bruce had purposely disregarded her question. He was hiding something.

Bruce dashed forward, reaching out to grab (YN)’s wrist, but she quickly hopped onto the table, swung her legs across the smooth surface and got down on the other side. He glared at her while she just smiled sweetly, thinking of a way to escape. She had gotten so close. Giving up was not an option.

(YN) decided to make a run for it and suddenly hurried towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, ready to pull the door open, but was stopped by a batarang thrown her way. (YN)’s head shot up. The silver bat was plunged into the wall right next to her head. Afraid the next one might hit her in the back, she stilled and looked to Bruce. He was slowly closing in on her. “Going somewhere?” he mocked. (YN) found his crooked smile quite intriguing, but she hadn’t come to Wayne Enterprises to change her mind about the owner. She needed to focus. All that mattered was getting out of the building as soon as possible without Bruce being able to follow her–or worse have her arrested.  
Good thing for (YN) she liked thinking and planning ahead and was well prepared for a delicate situation like the one she currently found herself in. A little mind game would be sufficient to get Bruce distracted enough for her to slip away.

“I don’t like it when someone touches my things. I’m an only child. I never had to share anything,” Bruce said darkly while advancing in on (YN). He produced another batarang and held it against her neck again. They were mere inches apart, allowing both to take in each other’s appearance more closely.  
An inexplicable thrill ran through (YN) when the blade pushed down on her skin, close to breaking it and drawing blood.

“Do it. I dare you,” (YN) challenged. Her eyes were wide with excitement and Bruce wondered whether she really was just a normal woman or another maniac on the loose from Arkham. He frowned and (YN) knew it was now or never. Her distraction had worked. She shoved against Bruce’s chest and tore open the door before hastening to the staircase. Going down was certainly not going to be as painful as going up had been in the shoes she was wearing.

Bruce had run after (YN) after breaking his haze, but he had stopped at the handrail. He simply looked down to watch her leave.

“See ya!” (YN) yelled cheerfully when she didn’t hear any footsteps coming after her.

She obviously had the intellect, but that wasn’t what saved her ass that night. It was her cocky charm that made Bruce decide to let her get away. He wanted to see her again, and something told him that feisty woman was not going to stay away for long.


	2. So... Did You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Do It, I Dare You"

After unlocking the door to her apartment (YN) shoved it open, causing the wood to collide with the wall heavily. She didn’t care if that noise had woken up her neighbors. She was exhausted. Holding on to the door frame, (YN) kicked off her shoes. The moment she took a step a loud groan escaped her lips. “Damn heels,” she muttered as she yanked on the door behind her, closing it just as loudly as she had opened it.

(YN) trudged through the hall way, longing for the comfort of her soft mattress and the fluffy sheets that already called her name. She collapsed into her bed face down and just lay there like a sack potato bag. The nightly visit (YN) had paid Wayne Enterprises had drained all energy from her body. Her feet hurt that badly they could use a massage. And even though she _hated_ feet–toes simply freaked her out–having someone rub and knead them now sounded pretty appealing to her for the time being.

The ability to teleport would have also come in handy because (YN) did not want to get up ever again, not even to take off her make-up or to brush her teeth. Whining pathetically she pulled herself up and made her way to the bathroom with heavy steps of exhaustion. After (YN) had washed her face, she dried it on a towel, still bent forward.

“Shit!” She jolted up and looked at herself in the mirror with a horrified expression. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” (YN) had left her flash drive in Bruce’s computer. “You gotta be kidding me!” That guy had distracted her so much that she forgot to snatch the little device from the port before sliding across the table. Now Bruce had access to all of her data, and to say that wasn’t good was an understatement. (YN) had to get it back. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Damnit.” She had no other choice but to go back to his company. But not that night. She would go in the morning. (YN) was in desperate need of some sleep first. 

* * *

“Listen, lady, I don’t care if he was the president of the United States himself. Your boss has something that belongs to _me_ , and I want it back. _Now_ ,” (YN) growled at the lady sitting behind the front desk. She wrinkled her nose before pushing her glasses up a little. “Listen, sweetheart,” the woman said, copying (YN)’s words, “Mister Wayne doesn’t have time for this. Make an appointment and come back another day. It might take a while though, he’s a very very busy man. Have a good day.” If she thought she could fob (YN) off that easily she was beyond mistaken.

(YN) balled her hands into fists. She looked over her shoulder and contemplated stealing into the elevator. She knew where to go. Question was: How far was (YN) going to get with the security guards plastered everywhere. Facing the woman again, she mustered her sweetest smile. “Ok, here’s the thing. Mister Wayne and I… we had a one-night stand a couple of weeks ago and I’m afraid I’m pregnant. I really need to see him,” (YN) pleaded, but was met with raised eyebrows and a facial expression that read clear suspicion and a hint of judgement. “Nice try. I doubt he would sleep with a girl like you. Now, please be so kind and _leave_ ; there are other guests in line that actually have a reason to meet with Mr. Wayne.”

(YN) took a deep, calming breath. That woman did not just call her a girl, right? “You bitch. Just because you have aged poorly doesn’t mean every other woman you meet is automatically a girl. If you don’t-” She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. (YN) spun around.

Bruce Wayne stood a few feet away from her,  grinning smugly. “Back already?” he mocked. (YN) rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, giving him an annoyed look. “No. I left something in your office,” she explained.

His smirk grew bigger. “Well, you know where it is.” With that Bruce turned around and walked off. (YN) frowned and quickly scurried after him.

They stood inside of the elevator, neither speaking a word, just silently staring each other down. (YN) wondered how she had made it up to the top floor taking the stairs given that the ride seemed to go on forever before finally ending with a “ding” announcing their arrival. The elevator doors slid open and Bruce gestured for (YN) to get out first. “After you,” he said cockily. After scoffing at him, she strutted past him, to his office door that stood already open. Bruce followed her, a small smile playing on his lips.

“So…,” Bruce started when he had closed the door. “Did you miss me?”

(YN) couldn’t help but roll her eyes again. “No. You have something that belongs to me.”

“You mean this?” Bruce asked, producing (YN)’s flash drive from the pocket of his black suit. She took a step in his direction, her hand already reaching out, but he held his hand up, prompting her to still. (YN) heaved a sigh. “I need it back. So, _please_ , can I have it back?” Maybe being polite would do the trick.

“I don’t know,” Bruce answered, “ _Can you_?”

“Oh my god. Are you serious,” she mumbled under her breath. He really had the nerve to correct her phrasing. “ _May_ I have it back?” (YN) asked instead. His triumphant smile made her mad.

“It sucks when people invade your privacy and look at your stuff without permission, doesn’t it? Although, I must say I was impressed with what I saw. (YN).”

(YN)’s jaw dropped open. “You looked at my files?” she asked in utter disbelief, ignoring the fact that he knew her name. She always made sure her data was encrypted. It took a genius like her to crack those codes. Clearly, (YN) had underestimated Bruce. “How did you get past my coding?” she demanded to know.

Bruce just continued to slickly smile at her. “What do you think I do here all day? Sit in that chair and look handsome? Yes. Guilty. But, honey, I run this company. Hard to believe, I know, but I actually work. How do you think I make all that money? You know how much I make, right? Since you were so free hacking into my account and then perkily transferring quite a nice amount of said money to your account, huh?”

(YN) was lost for words momentarily. Bruce was making her look like a fool, down talking her like that. “So you noticed,” she said whimsically. For a guy that’s known for his endless romantic affairs you sure know how to sweep a woman off her feet.“

Silence surrounded them while Bruce smirked at her. “Work for me,” he finally said.

“What?”

“You heard me. You’re obviously extremely smart–maybe even more so than I am. _Maybe_. I could use someone like you.”

(YN) might have been wrong with her earlier judgement. Bruce Wayne was out of his mind if he though she would consider taking his offer.

“Think about it. I know what you’re capable of. You’re brilliant. Plus, you could earn your money without indulging in criminal activities.”

(YN) gritted her teeth. There was that word again. “Oh really? And what makes you think I could be interested in working for someone like you, huh?” she sassed. “Do tell.”

Bruce shook his head in amusement. “I’m sure you would die to have access to all of my company’s information. Imagine all the secrets I’d be willing to share with you. Who knows, I might even teach you a thing or two.”

The though of getting her hands on Bruce’s complex system did excite her, there was no denying that.

(YN) wordlessly held her hand out, resulting in Bruce furrowing his brows. “The drive,” she snapped, “ _Please_.” He sighed quietly and placed the little device into her palm. (YN) turned on her heel and counted down in her head.

_3… 2… 1…_

“Wait!”

Simpering, she turned back around, looking at Bruce expectantly. “Yes?”

He had to admit: He liked their little cat-and-mouse-game. Assuming (YN) had risen to the bait Bruce said, “You start on Monday. 8 am sharp.” Her lips turned into a sardonic smile.

“See you at 9, _boss_.”

(YN) purposely wiggled her hips more than usual as she stalked away, leaving a chuckling Bruce behind. They were going to make a great team.


	3. "This Is Where You Live?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is enthusiastic to show (YN) his hideout. However, they come upon a stranger sitting there in the dark. I wonder who he could be....

 

 

Barry was running late. He used his superhuman speed to make his way through the deserted gutters of Central City. When he was close to reaching the diner he was supposed to meet his friend at, he slowed down, blending in with the other pedestrians.

“You’re late,” (YN) said when Barry slid into the booth across from her. “How can _you_ be late? You’re The Flash.” she pointed out lowly.

“Sorry,” he apologized brusquely with a small smile and reached for the half-drunk milkshake that stood in front of her on the table. He slurped noisily, disregarding the straw, and finished the frothy drink rather quickly. Barry placed the glass back down and let out a contented sigh. “Ah, that was good. Now let’s go,” he wiped his face, getting rid of his milk mustache and got up, holding his hand out for (YN).

“You just got here,” she said, looking at the empty glass, puzzled by Barry’s behavior. “I know, but I wanna show you something. Come on, let’s go!” (YN) hesitantly placed her hand into his and let him help her out of the booth. She crumpled up some dollar bills and threw them onto the table as Barry was already dragging her out of the little restaurant.

“Wait! Slow down!” she exclaimed and pulled free from Barry’s grip, “I came here by bike.” (YN) headed for the cycle stands, unlocked her bike and wheeled it to where Barry was waiting on her. “Hop onto the rack,” he said while folding his fingers around the handlebars and getting ready to get on the saddle, steadying the bike so (YN) could do as told. “Okay,” she agreed and swung her leg across the rack.

Barry started pedaling and they were off. “Faster, you piece of- ” (YN) cheered him on, but he interrupted her before she could whimsically insult him. “Careful what you wish for,” he yelled over his shoulder and started speeding, but not too fast so (YN) wouldn’t fall off. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, feeling the laugh rumbling through his body.

Within a couple of minutes they had made it out of the city center and Barry soon came to a stop in front of an old, abandoned warehouse.

(YN) got down from the bike and took in the building. “This is where you live?” she teased and gasped in feigned surprise. “Ha-ha,” Barry rolled his eyes. “Very funny,” he said, leaning the bike against the brick wall of the warehouse. She chuckled and tucked her arm into his as they approached the steel door. Barry slid a key into the lock that held the doors closed with a heavy chain and after unlocking it he removed the chain and pushed the door open. Barry got in first to turn on the lights. (YN) was agog with curiosity and followed behind closely.

“Wow. What is this place?” she whispered in awe, looking at the colorful graffiti that covered the walls, the numerous screens hanging from the ceiling and the books laying stacked on the floor.

Oblivious of why Barry had stopped dead in his tracks, (YN) ran into his protectively outstretched arm. She stopped and looked at him, breath already taken and lips already parted to ask him what was wrong. She followed his gaze and gasped quietly.

A man was occupying one of the armchairs in Barry’s hideout. He had one leg crossed over the other and his hands rested on his knee, fingers entwined. The floor lamp shining above him casted its soft light on his features, making him appear even more mysterious.

“Barry Allen,” the man broke the silence confidently, “Bruce Wayne.”

Barry clenched his fists. “You said that like it explains why there’s a total stranger sitting in the dark in my second favorite chair,” he growled, pushing (YN) behind him.

The smile on Bruce’s face deepened as he rose to his feet. “You are Barry Allen, _right_?” he demanded to make sure he had found the right person. The Barry Allen he had seen on the video he had found amongst the data stolen from LexCorp had worn a ponytail and had had a beard. He walked over to the mannequin wearing Barry’s red and yellow superhero suit and eyed it curiously. “I need your help.”

Barry narrowed his eyes. “Look man, I don’t know who you are, but whoever you’re looking for- ”

It made (YN) uneasy how Bruce had faced away from them while Barry had spoken. She averted her eyes from Bruce’s back to catch a glimpse of Barry, but next thing she knew, he draped his arm across her chest and forced her to take a step to the side with him.

“Good reflexes,” Bruce commented, “They will come in handy.” His comment spiked Barry’s interest. “That was nothing,” he said humbly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“So you’re fast.”

A sheepish smile crept onto Barry’s face. “That feels like an oversimplification.” He licked his lips. “Try quick as lightening.” He grinned and Bruce nodded in approval, coming closer. I’m putting together a team. People with special abilities. See, I believe enemies are coming- “

“Stop right there!” Barry cut Bruce off and only then did (YN) notice the silver object in his hand as he was pointing it at Bruce. I’m in.“ he declared excitedly, turning his head to (YN) and beamed at her. Her expression read slight concern and uncertainty.

"You are?” Bruce asked, astonished it didn’t take more to persuade Barry. “Just like that?” he added, but that question could have come from (YN) just as well.

Barry opened his mouth, but wavered for a moment with his lips slightly apart. “Yeah I… I need,” he faltered, a hint of embarrassment evident on his face. “F-friends.

Bruce seemed relieved. "Great,” he breathed and smiled, reaching for the bat-shaped blade he had thrown at Barry. Barry held it up. “Can I keep this?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Er,” Bruce hesitated. “Sure. Yeah, you can keep it. Barry Allen.” Bruce offered his hand  and Barry shook it right away. “I’ll be in touch,” Bruce said and walked past him and (YN), disappearing to wherever he had come from.

“Okay, how cool was that?” Barry asked, gesturing with his hand towards the door. (YN) scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. “You need _friends_?” She raised her eyebrows. His face fell. “I didn’t- I mean- He just- I mean- (YN), we’re friends. It’s just- ” he sputtered. “A team, (YN)! Imagine that! Me! Part of a team!”

(YN) smiled softly. “That is kinda cool. But- ” She bit her lip nervously. “You’ll still hang out with me, right?”

Barry’s jaw dropped open as realization hit him. He wrapped his arms around (YN) and pulled her in for a tight hug. “Of course, silly! No one will ever replace you.” He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and pushed her away a little. “Now let me give you a tour.” Barry grinned and led her to the center of his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Barry Allen x (YN)!  
> I kinda liked throwing the scene from the JL trailer into there. :)


End file.
